leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Youmuu's Ghostblade
Youmuu's Ghostblade= * 18 lethality = ** Total Gold Value = * 20% movement speed = * 40 flat movement speed = * is gold efficient without the active effect and gold efficient while using it. * Out-of-combat, is gold efficient without the active effect and gold efficient while using it. }} |-|Youmuu's Wraithblade= . Limited to one item.}} * 25 lethality = ** Total Gold Value = * 20% movement speed = * 40 flat movement speed = * is gold efficient without the active effect and gold efficient while using it. * Out-of-combat, is gold efficient without the active effect and gold efficient while using it. * The raw stats gained from upgrading into are worth (20 attack damage and 7 lethality). }} Similar Items }} Notes * The 's percentage movement speed stacks additively with other sources of percentage movement speed. Old Icon Youmuu's Ghostblade item old.png‎|Youmuu's Ghostblade Trivia * This item is a reference to Youmu Konpaku from the Touhou Project series. * The active buff granted by is named . Patch History Active now also grants . ;V9.1 * Added to recipe from . Can only be forged by . ;V7.24b * Lethality reduced to 18 from 20. ;V7.22 * Lethality increased to 20 from 18. ;V7.14 * Out of combat movement speed increased to 40 from 20. * Lethality increased to 18 from 15. * Attack damage reduced to 55 from 60. * Tooltip now states how much armor the item's lethality is currently negating. ;V7.4 * Lethality reduced to 15 from 20. ;V6.22 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Armor penetration reduced to 0 from 20. * Active no longer grants 40% attack speed. * +20 Lethality. * +20 movement speed out of combat. ;V6.12 * Attack damage reduced to 60 from 65. ;V5.22 * + + = ** + + = * Attack damage increased to 65 from 30. * Critical strike chance reduced to 0% from 15%. ;V4.10 * Movement speed bonus on ranged champions increased to 6 seconds from 4. ;V3.14 * New icon. ;V1.0.0.153 * Flat armor penetration is now unique. ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 15%. * Cooldown reduction is no longer unique. * Armor penetration is no longer unique. * Active attack speed bonus reduced to 40% from 50%. * Active duration changed to 6 seconds for melee champions and 4 seconds for ranged from 4 seconds + 2 seconds per autoattack for melee champions (8 seconds max). ;V1.0.0.94 * Now properly considers and as melee. ;V1.0.0.83 Added * Recipe: + + = * Stats: +30 attack damage, +15% critical strike chance * +20 armor penetration * +15% cooldown reduction * Gain 20% bonus movement speed and 50% bonus attack speed for 4 seconds. Attacking enemy units with melee attacks increases the duration by 2 to a maximum of 8 seconds. Cooldown: 60 seconds. }} References cs:Youmuu's Ghostblade de:Youmus Geistklinge es:Espada Fantasma de Youmuu fr:Lame Spectre de Youmuu pl:Widmowe Ostrze Youmuu ru:Youmuu's Ghostblade zh:幽梦之灵 Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Attack damage items Category:Movement items Category:Lethality items